Blood Ties and Letting
by kellanflanna
Summary: When a 1000 year old vampire leaves her story at Hogwarts for anyone who can find it to read, who will get this story and what will he do when he reads it. Tom Riddle begins reading the story of Kellan Flanna.
1. In The beggining

In The Beginning

July 925

Inishmurray, Ireland

In a dark ruined island of the Irish coast is where this story gets its start. The year is 925. I'm Kellan Flanna at the time I was a young girl of 11 winters. I lived in my parent's cottage. There is nothing much really to this cottage except a hearth in the middle of which sits a bubbling cauldron. I only hoped the Christians won't find us in this remote area of the island. This would mean a one way trip to the stake. She and mother were prime candidates being from a family of all witches and wizards.

Out from the distance a tiny barn owl is coming into view with a clear destination of where it was headed. Said place was none other than the very cottage I was looking out from. In only a matter of minutes it landed on my windowsill with a strip of parchment hanging from its neck. The outside had some writing on it.

"Mother! Mother! I got it I got my letter! I told you I'm a witch!" I said.

"How joyous léoffæst. I'm so proud of you." She said. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long scarlet hair that ended at her waist and eye so green that even the hills that were so bountiful of the color would be envious of. I was lucky enough to inherit her hair.

"If only father were here." I said. Father was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and eyes blue as the sea and the sky which I inherited as well. He had died last year due to a backfire in one of his elaborate potions.

"Well don't tarry! Open your letter!" she said.

On the cover was written simply:

**Kellan Flanna**

I tore open the wax seal that had a highly intricate 'H'.

**Lady Flanna,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will be joined by fellow witches and wizards. Your learning begins 3 full moons from tonight. Concealed is a list of what you will need.**

**Many blessings,**

**Salazar Slytherin**

**Hogwarts Founder and Potions Master**

Indeed there was a list with all that I would need to bring to school. There were books on every subject imaginable including the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, and more.

"Where are we going to acquire theses items mother? Is there such a place that has not been burned by those foul muggles?" I asked.

"Oh yes my léoffæst, in Diagon Alley." She said."But now it is time for you to sleep. It is almost the witching hour and we must be fast asleep."

"Yes mother. I bid you a good night." And off I went to my cot on the second floor.

The next morning I woke with an excitement I have hardly ever felt, today we would go at last to Diagon Alley. In my excitement I promptly banged the top of my head against the bottom of the shelf that held books above my bed.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" I said as I rubbed the sore area that was already beginning to swell. "Great now I'll be mistaken for a cross between a human and a unicorn. Just brilliant."

I nearly flew down the stairs to find my mother standing there apparently waiting for me to make a grand entrance.

"Have you done your chores yet Kellan?" My mother asked.

I gave her a kiss and tried my best impersonation of a lost puppy. "No… but I thought… maybe… I could do them as soon as we get back from Diagon Alley."

"No Kellan. You do them now. Or we won't go at all. I'll go without you." Her voice was as hard as the shelf that gifted me the bump on my forehead. "What happened to your head?"

"My bookshelf happened." I said. I put on my work gloves and donned my apron and left to finish all the chores I had to in record time.

"All done mother!!" I said.

"Good. Get your traveling cloak on, we are taking the floo system." She said.

I didn't have to go far as it was hanging just beside the door. Mother grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hog's Head tavern." was the last thing she said before disappearing in a swirl of emerald flames. I followed shortly thereafter.

A/N :Hi everyone! I'm kind of exited to finally be posting a story. I've been reading them for like a year but I haven't gotten around to actually registering and posting not to mention a severe case of writers block that has finally lifted away. Wooo well I hope you guys like it. Also léoffæst means dear in old english.

BTW: This whole story is being read by Tom. When Kellan's story is over he'll actually play a very proactive role. Trust me. I've got it all planned out. Well. Almost. lol Enjoy!!


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

What I saw when I stepped out of the Hog's Head tavern fireplace was to say the least… disappointing. I expected great halls filled with people wearing bright colors and pointed hats. They had pointed hats alright, but the room was dark and dreary along with its inhabitants.

"Come child." My mother said. She lead my away from the drinking room to one of the side rooms that appeared to be storing ale. She tapped the bricks on the wall ahead of us. What I saw next was much better than anything that I could have ever possibly imagined.

When the brick wall made an opening, it revealed an alley littered with people of all different shapes and sizes. The store windows were so brightly illuminated it was almost as if we had stepped into a different world.

"That is where our money is léoffæst." Mother said. We came to a halt in front of a white building that looked like it was oddly off balance. "It is called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. You will also have your money stored here when you finish school."

"What the bloody hell are they Mother?" I asked.

"Watch your language little lady. They are goblins. They run this bank. Dare I say they do a better job than wizards, although anyone would be out of their minds if they tried to steal from here. Everything is protected by powerful enchantments and a dragon." My mother handed one of the goblin men a key.

"This way." It said rather sharply. I was about to tell it straight that it had no right to address us this way, we were witches and it is nothing but a short ugly little man, but mother knows me and before I could get a word out she shushed me.

Down and down we went until we finally stopped in front of an iron door.

"Stand back." The little man said.

The great iron door opened as soon as the key was put into the slot and revealed piles of gold. The king of England would surely have had a fit and died if he saw this. Mother walk forward and placed a good amount of gold into her bag and we left soon after.

"Now let us first find you a wand." Mother said.

"I've waited for so long to get my very own wand!" I could hardly contain myself. If only I could split myself in four. I would have each copy go in a different direction.

"Ollivander's is the best place to go. It's actually the first place I met your father." She said with a sad smile.

We entered a somewhat dimly light room with piles upon piles of small boxes. An old man with long white hair and a short beard came from one of the box aisles.

"Ah my lady Aubrey and little miss Kellan. I wondered when I would be seeing you two. Ah but you are your mother's copy miss Kellan except your eyes. They're your fathers." He said with a smile. "Now then let's get down to business shall we."

He once again disappeared behind his boxes. There were the random audible mutterings and the scuffling of feet on a somewhat dusty floor.

"Here we are." He said after a few moments of silence. "10 inches, yew, with a unicorn hair core, give it a wave my dear."

When I waved it glass bottles on the third shelf exploded scaring me half to death.

"Nope not that one, no matter, no matter. Quintus son! Come here and help an old man. Age has slowed me down get model 25, size 12, number 25 down the third aisle for me please." He said with a huff. "I expect to be retiring soon. Handin' the torch my boy Quintus here. That's a good lad." He said when a man of at least 30 years handed him a box. I'd say he was hardly a boy or a lad.

"This one is willow 12 inches with a dragon heart string for the core." Quintus said.

I held it in my hand and felt the most curious sensation. Something like wind rushing by, or swimming in the loch. It just felt right to be holding that wand.

"Perfect then." Said the old man.

Mother payed the man and we left to get our other supplies. It all went by rather uneventfully until we reached the apothecary. Mother had needed to purchase ingredients for a potion she needed to make for a new client. I saw a potion bubbling in the corner and decided to see what it was. I looked all wrong. It was thick, black, kind of looked like tar.

"What are you making if I may be so bold?" I asked the awkward looking man standing over the cauldron.

"A beautifying potion."

"Have you added powdered unicorn horn?" I asked "With a counter clockwise stir every six clockwise turns?"

"The recipe does not call for that." He said

"Please kind sir. May I try?" I asked.

He hmm'ed his approval. I scurried off to find the powdered unicorn horn. When I got back I added just a pinch and a stir. After that the potion was no longer this tar-like muck but a clear, purple, fluid that gave off steam in cloud shaped puffs. The mad stared at the potion with wonder.

"How old are you kid?" he asked

"Eleven, sir" I said,

"And who taught you to brew like that?"

"My mother, sir, and my father."

"And their names are?"

"Audrey and Justinian Flanna, sir"

"Ahhh no wonder. You start Hogwarts soon yes? I'll tell my father about you. I'm Salus Slytherin, son of Salazar." He said "Oh and could you just not mention this to anyone. I'd would be kind of embarrassing see, the son of a great potions master not being able to brew a simple beatification potion."

"Of course, sir." I gave him a curtsy and followed after my mother who was already almost out of the shop.

If I could go back to that time and look a bit closer I would find a cloaked, hooded man with white skin and teeth as sharp as razors looking at me from a dark street corner.


End file.
